20 Questions
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Rory has some deep questions for Luke! Fluffy fic inspired by yet another challenge on Lorelai90's board!


**A/N: This story is a response to a challenge on Lorelai90's message board (yet again! I live for these challenges!) Challenge: Write a story (about anyone, anything Gilmore related, obviously), basing it off the quote: _"Sometimes, things just are."_ (Anonymous). It had to be a oneshot, which is basically my calling, so enjoy!**

"And next time we meet, I want those papers that you've been working on, I'll see you then," Rory's professor insisted.

"Finally!" Rory said to no one in particular as she almost ran to her car.

It was finally Friday, and Rory was heading back home to visit Luke and her mom. Practically shoving books, clothes, and other essential items in her bag, Rory rushed out to her car and was on her way to Stars Hollow.

The traffic wasn't heavy, but the ride seemed like a long one. She was ready for Spring Break, and ready to spend time with her family. She had been counting the days for awhile, but when the tally was down to seven, she began getting impatient.

But, today, the wait was over. It was the beginning of her long-awaited break. Rory arrived at the house and pulled into the driveway. She heard what sounded like some sort of power tool running in the area near the backyard walked around the back of the house to check it out.

"Luke? Is that you?" she called.

Luke jumped. "Jeez, Rory, you scared me! Thank goodness this wasn't a power saw!"

Rory smiled. "I'm sorry, Luke. I heard drilling, and sawing, and… whatever the heck you were doing."

"Yeah, I'm making something," Luke said, spreading a tarp over his project.

"Why are you covering that?"

"I thought you were your mother, and I didn't want her to see it."

"Luke! You know I can keep a secret. What is it?"

"Well, uh… it's… something, I really can't give details," Luke insisted.

Rory pouted. "Please? I won't tell a soul, not Paris, not Lane, not anybody!"

Luke sighed. "Remind me to thank your mother for teaching you that pout," Luke said.

"Works like a charm," Rory giggled.

"Ready?" Luke asked, pulling away the tarp.

Rory gasped as Luke revealed a wooden bench.

"Oh, Luke, it's really nice," Rory said, crouching down to admire the legs.

"It's a present for your mom. I figured she could use it to sit on when she sews costumes for the stupid festivals and stuff."

"That's so sweet. She'll love it. What's the occasion?" Rory asked.

Luke shrugged. "It's an anniversary present, I guess."

Rory smiled. "That's right! Your anniversary is tomorrow! How does it feel to know that you've had to deal with being married to my mom for one whole year? Is it scary?"

Luke shrugged. "Nah, not really."

Rory tilted her head to the side. "Come on, now, Luke, you have to have some sort of thought about this! Don't go all monosyllabic on me!"

Luke put down the sheet of sandpaper he had been working with. "I love your mother… I love her very, very much. She makes my life worthwhile."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Let it out, let me see some emotion," Rory said.

"What, do you want me to be all girly and cry? I'm not going to do that, and besides, you're just going to tell you mother everything I say anyway."

"Right on that one, Luke. Keep going." Rory smiled.

"So much for keeping secrets," Luke said, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

"How did you know you were in love with my mom? I know, I'm acting like I'm four, and I have this strange urge to have questions answered, but I really want to know!"

"What is this, like, 20 questions or something? Or did you have a lot of caffeine this morning, more so than usual? Sometimes I swear you talk more than your mother," Luke sat down on the front step. He patted the space next to him for Rory to sit.

"I'm sorry, am I being annoying? I'll go inside if you want me to," Rory insisted.

Luke shook his head. "No, no, it's not annoying, I was just wondering where it was coming from."

"I was just really curious."

"I feel a bonding moment coming on, kind of weird, but good, you know?" Luke said, tapping his fingers together.

Rory nodded and listened intently.

"Now, I know you really well. I know your mother really well, too, and I know that when these kinds of questions come up, it's usually a validation issue. It's something you want a definitive answer on, or some guidance," Luke started.

"Right you are," Rory said, embarrassed that Luke had figured her out.

"Now, I'm no Dr. Phil. So, don't go taking my advice and screwing up your relationships. That's not what I want for you. I'm not very good at advice, and I'm not really an eloquent person, either. I just ramble… a lot… and people get bored, and confused by what I say, you know?" he said.

"I don't think you're boring, Luke. You have a different perspective, which I always welcome," Rory said.

"To answer your question, my mom told me once that sometimes, things just _are_. There is no real explanation, or an answer as to why they _are._ I can't really explain my relationship with your mother… it just _is_. It's there, and there's no way to describe it that will enlighten any of us. Yeah, I could tell you what I liked about her, and how she makes me laugh, and all that. But, honestly, that really wouldn't be a good answer. It's so intangible and indescribable… it just _is._"

"Confusing, but enlightening at the same time. It was almost like you were talking in circles, but you made sense at the end. Your mother must have been pretty eloquent." Rory said.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, she was. And it was funny, because she told me that one day when I was asking her incessant and annoying questions with Liz, just for fun."

Rory gasped. "Is that an insult? Are you saying my questions were incessant and annoying?"

All of a sudden, they heard Lorelai pull into the driveway.

"Luke! The bench! Go, cover it up!" Rory whispered.

Lorelai got out of her car and stared at the bench, sitting in plain view in the backyard.

"Too late," Luke said, walking over to where Lorelai stood.

"Did you make this?" Lorelai asked, pointing to the bench.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise, but… it's not anymore. Happy anniversary."

Lorelai threw her arms around Luke.

"I love it. It's beautiful," she said.

Rory slowly tiptoed onto the porch, watching the moment unfold and hoping someday she could be a part of something that just… _was._


End file.
